Just Like Kids
by Tossino
Summary: Lavi drags Kanda out for a walk, and spots a muddy hill. And he gets an idea. Mud-wrestling, Yu  YAOI LaviYu LaviKanda, rated M due to hints of sex, just to be safe.


**Title: **Just Like Kids

**Summary:** Lavi drags Kanda out for a walk, and spots a muddy hill. And he gets an idea. Mud-wrestling, Yu~

**Pairing:** LaviYu

**Genre:** Humour, romance

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Rated M due to (obvious?) hints of sex - just to be safe. I feel somewhat bad for not writing actual smut but I felt that I was running out of time, Isry. D: Also, mud, puns and Kanda's dirty mouth.

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I want to own DGM. I don't think it would be as awesome. It belongs to the amazing Hoshino Katsura.

This was written for the LaviYu festival kink week (http: / / thelaviyufesthq. livejournal. com/ 2002. html) to fulfill this kinkmeme prompt: http: / / community. livejournal. com/ dgm_kink/ 358. html? thread=152166#t152166

Point out any spelling errors and the like, and enjoy!

* * *

**~ Just Like Kids ~**

Kanda couldn't for the life of him understand why he always went along with shit like this.

According to Lavi, it was because they were "together" or something stupid like that, so the redhead liked dragging him out on pointless escapades for no reason. In truth, maybe he didn't _mind_, and Lavi knew that, but he didn't like admitting that, not to someone else or himself. It was enough that Lavi knew, anyway. He knew enough to cover for the both of them and Kanda could stay blissfully unknowing to anything he wanted.

Yup.

That was one reason why they worked so well together after all. Kanda didn't need to _say_ things for Lavi to know them; like that he actually liked going out on pointless escapades alone with only Lavi because Lavi wasn't always so annoying when it was only them, just mostly annoying in the way that Kanda maybe somewhat liked.

And now Lavi had dragged him out again, and they were walking hand-in-hand on a field, right along the edge of some pretty steep slope, and it had just been raining so the air was very clean and fresh. Lavi's mouth was going on and on about something stupid, but Kanda didn't really mind because he was busy using the excuse of "listening" to Lavi's blabbing to be able to look at his face without seeming like he was staring because he thought Lavi looked good or something. He did think so, but that wasn't the point.

Lavi _was_ very aware of that Kanda was looking at him just for the sake of looking, though, but he didn't say anything. There wasn't any need, because Kanda probably knew that he knew anyway. It just didn't matter, not one bit. He also knew Kanda probably wasn't really listening, but that didn't matter either. If it made Kanda look at him, he would keep talking.

He glanced down at the hill they were walking beside, tilted his head a little and silenced, and stopped. Kanda blinked and slowly halted, turning to face Lavi with a raised eyebrow. Why was he looking...?

"What?" he asked blankly.

"Didcha ever play 'round in mud or somethin' as a kid, Yu?" Lavi asked and looked back at him, smiling.

...what the hell? What was with the sudden question-?

...oh, the hill was muddy. Idiot.

"No," he answered, his tone still blank.

His childhood wasn't exactly something he wanted to think about, but whatever.

"Then what didcha do? Train?" Lavi said somewhat amusingly.

In all honesty, he wouldn't put that past Kanda. Kanda had been with the Order since he was a kid, after all, and he had to admit he had a hard time imagining that any kid who grew up in the Order was ever, uh... "normal". And Kanda even less so. Which was... pretty sad, wasn't it?

"I guess," Kanda said simply and shrugged. "Why?"

Lavi grinned.

"...?"

Lavi grinned wider.

"..."

"Yuuuuu."

Lavi pulled at Kanda's sleeve.

"...FUCK NO."

"Fuck yes~"

Kanda growled as Lavi suddenly draped himself over him, wrapped arms around him and began to walk backwards, towards the slope. The _muddy_ slope. Yes, Kanda, you were going down, you were going to play around with Lavi in the mud~ Lavi was _completely_ set on getting Kanda down there, oh yes he was, because this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Besides, everyone should play around in mud once in their lifetime. So there.

Lavi wasn't a normal kid either, he was the Bookman's apprentice after all, but he did do that.

He got shoved off and tripped, but he managed to get a firm hold on Kanda's collar...

And Kanda's eyes flew wide open as Lavi tugged him with in the fall, and ended up on top of the redhead. For a moment, he was relieved that he didn't end up in the dirt, but the idiot was apparently set on both of them getting dirty and thus flipped them over so they rolled down the muddy hill.

Fuck. That was just... so incredibly disgusting. Was this some sort of gross kink of Lavi's or something? He didn't understand how anyone could want to cover themselves in mud like this.

Speaking of Lavi, that idiot was _laughing_.

Kanda spluttered and bristled up like an angry cat - and cats did _not_ like getting dirty - as they finally came to a stop, with _Lavi_ above _him_ this time, and whacked Lavi's head with his flat palm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled and tried to push the damn idiot off him. "Get... Off!"

Lavi just kept laughing, and didn't stop when he was shoved off either. But he wasn't intending to let Kanda get away, because this was _fun_ and Kanda was sure to think so too once he forgot about the fact that they were rolling around in mud, and once he had been angry for a little while, so Lavi reached out and wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist as soon as he was beginning to stand up, pulling him back down.

Kanda widened his eyes again as the sudden and violent tug made him slip on the wet ground, and as he landed he felt something hit his cheek. He wiped it off and looked at his fingers, then twitched. _Mud_ of course. And Lavi was still holding him in a tight grip, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

Twitch.

"You... fucking disgusting, pushy, annoying idiot rabbit!" he snapped furiously and twisted in Lavi's grip, straddling him and pulling him up by his scarf, glaring threateningly at him. He just got a grin in return. Oh, Kanda, you were just no fun at all~ "What's with you all of a sudden? I _hate_ getting dirty and you know that so why the hell are you- Nh?"

Kanda's face had simply been too temptingly close, so Lavi had decided to shut him up with a nice kiss, by pulling his head the rest of the way down since it was a bit hard to move up instead in that position. For a moment, Kanda didn't respond, and Lavi almost expected getting pushed away for a moment, but then Kanda's lips finally began moving against his.

He pulled Kanda down, and as soon as his back touched the ground completely he forced Kanda onto _his_ back. But all that earned him was a growl, a sharp bite to his lip and a shove that nearly knocked the breath out of him, probably because it was partly gone due to the kiss and all.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kanda hissed sharply, and before Lavi managed to catch his breath, Kanda had tackled him to the ground.

The nice, dirty, muddy ground.

Lavi laughed, a bit breathlessly, and blocked Kanda's punch with his hands. That little bastard was going to get it, yes he was, for all of this crap.

He suddenly gripped Kanda's fist tightly and then pushed at it, throwing Kanda off-balance and then tackling him in return, managing to get a firm grip on his wrists. He growled and tried to kick Lavi instead as he fought to get his hands free, but then his legs were straddled and any movements were hindred. He tried to throw Lavi off by bucking his hips, but realised too late that it was a little _too_ close to Lavi's for that to be all that comfortable.

His ears might have gone a little red right then.

And Lavi just purred and grinned knowingly. Oh, he saw that, Kanda, very clearly~ He had the stubborn little prick right where he wanted him now.

"I win~" he cooed and pulled one of Kanda's fists up to brush his lips over the knuckles.

"As if!" Kanda snapped and drove his fist into Lavi's jaw, but not with much force since it was still restrained after all. Still, it was sure hard enough to hurt.

Then he suddenly sat up, and before Lavi knew it he was on his back again. And he laughed and grinned widely as he wrapped his arms around Kanda to fight back.

And it continued like that, and Kanda had thought for a moment that they couldn't get any dirtier but that had been stupid. And after a while, he did actually forget about the dirt, like Lavi predicted, and it was actually pretty fun, rolling around like that with Lavi and being close and it was nice and rather warm most of the time due to being that close. And there would be an occasional nip at a neck or an ear or a lip, where there wasn't mud of course, and some occasional kisses.

Kanda landed on his back again with a bit of a grunt between his heavy breathing, and then Lavi's hand was-

...twitch.

"_Lavi!_" he growled and kicked the rabbit off, because damn it he was dirty enough as it was! "_Do not_ put your muddy hand inside my shirt!"

And another tackle and Lavi practically _giggled_, and they rolled around some more, and soon Kanda was draped on top of Lavi and breathing heavily and Lavi's hands were in his hair. And normally he would _murder_ the redhead if he touched his hair with dirty hands but his hair was full of mud as it was so it didn't matter. The touches were rather nice, anyway, yes. Kanda loved when Lavi rubbed his scalp, very much so. So, since that was what he was doing, it was perfectly alright, since he was already so dirty all over.

It didn't annoy him as much as it could. Or rather, should. That he was dirty, that is.

He felt like he was a damn kid, and that was Lavi's thing, and yet he didn't care.

"I fucking hate you," he said, just to keep up principles, but his voice lacked the usual edge because of the fingers on his scalp.

"I love you too~" Lavi replied cheerfully.

"Persistant bastard."

"Buzzkill."

"Perverted rabbit controlled by his dick."

"Cockblocker."

Kanda smacked his palm over the top of Lavi's head again.

"Hey! At least I don't punch people for no reason."

"You fucking _dragged me into the mud_."

"Touch luck. You had fun, I saw that."

"Liar."

"You're the liar."

"Fuck you."

"I can fuck you~"

Lavi grinned widely as Kanda's ears once again turned red, and then he had to quickly squeeze his eye shut as Kanda decided to throw a nice clod of mud in his face. After a snarl, the samurai's weight was gone and he flailed, because he _couldn't wipe his face_ since his hands and everything else on his body except what was covered by clothes were full of mud too. Flail flail, damn it!

"H-hey!" he cried and stumbled onto his feet, attempting to get some mud away from at least his eye, enough to open it. At least that was possible. "What the hell?"

Kanda was grinning gleefully, but since he was incapable of grinning normally it looked more like the grin of a demon if anything. It was evil. And with him being covered in mud and all he looked somewhat... both more dangerous and incredibly ridiculous at the same time, however that worked.

Then again, they both had to look ridiculous.

It was like being a kid again, wasn't it, Kanda?

And Lavi had mud in his mouth now. Awesome.

"Yuuuuu," he said and smiled mischievously, taking a few stops towards Kanda. "That wasn't nice."

"Che," Kanda grumbled, wiping off the grin from his face, and stubbornly stood his ground - there was no way he was just going to back off, no, even if that expression on Lavi's face was worrying - folding his arms. "Your point?"

And then hands were gripping his collar and he was suddenly pulled forward, and Lavi's lips crashed into his. Lips that were... _muddy_ now, after he threw mud on Lavi's face and all. He flailed, growled and put his hands on Lavi's shoulders, trying to shove him away but there was already-

Dirt in his mouth.

That little fucker...

Lavi cackled and pulled away, grinning widely. "Payback~" he cooed as Kanda spluttered for a moment before spitting out the mud.

He watched as Kanda's fingers twitched, and he began sensing a bit of danger, uhm... And then, Kanda began trembling, glaring threateningly and gritting his teeth, and Lavi took a step back. And then, Kanda gripped Mugen.

And Lavi took off towards HQ.

"GET BACK HERE YOU REVOLTING, COWARDLY LITTLE BASTARD!" Kanda screamed and chased after the _motherfucking idiot_, Mugen raised.

Lavi slipped a bit on the way up the hill, because it was wet and all, and he was forced to catch himself on his hands once, but they were already dirty so no matter. He at least heard Kanda slip a little as well, so it hopefully didn't slow him down too much. He finally reached the top of the hill, and increased his speed to a full-out sprint, because Kanda was hell-bent on chasing him down, he just knew.

...not that it took a genius to figure that out.

But he was grinning like a fool, yes he was, and laughing a little, because this was just such an old routine and it was _fun_. Kanda wouldn't _really_ hurt him anyway, and besides, he would make it up to him, really.

In the baths, oh yes. There would be bathing, since they were dirty and all. Great opportunity, mhm~

"I love you!" Lavi called out over his shoulders, and got a bunch of swearwords and insults in return.

And so, a bunch of Order members saw two very muddy Exorcists running at full speed back into HQ and through the hallways, and it would have been a usual thing not worth to think about if they hadn't been so muddy. Muddy, really? Everyone who did notice the mud had to wonder what the hell those two had actually been doing out there, because they knew Kanda so often nagged at Lavi about him being unhygienic so of course it was a weird thing that Kanda was _that_ dirty at least.

But maybe that was the reason for the chase, some figured.

. . .

A couple of hours later, Kanda was sitting in the bath with a lazy and _clean_, thankfully, rabbit draped on top of him. Well, clean aside from some sweat on his face and whatever skin wasn't underwater at the moment. They were both working on catching their breaths and Kanda was holding his arms loosely around Lavi, who was lovingly rubbing his cheek and nose against his collarbones. Mmm, yummy collarbones that had marks on them now~ Lavi was being a clingy little rabbit now, yes he was, but it was so nice~

Kanda huffed.

Honestly.

"I still hate you," he reminded Lavi after he caught his breath, and buried his nose in the wet red hair.

Too bad it wasn't fluffy now that it was wet. Oh well.

" 'course you do," Lavi mumbled lazily. "Even if I'm so awesome at sex 'nd all. So picky, Yuuu~"

"Get off your high horse," he grunted dryly, even if that was true (not that he had anything to compare it with), and his ears turned a little bit red because he still wasn't quite used to talking so _casually_ about that.

"Admit I'm awesome at sex."

"You wish."

"The noises you made kinda gave it away y'know."

Twitch, forcing self not to splutter. Damn bastard.

"Fuck off."

"With you~?"

"Hell no. Once is enough, friggin' rabbit."

"Aww."

Kanda rolled his eyes and lightly scraped his nails over Lavi's ear. It was a feat that he managed to get Kanda to do it in the _baths _in the first place, so he shouldn't complain.

Lavi purred and leaned his head a little bit against the touch. Yes, he knew it was probably weird that he liked that so much. Screw that. Ear-scratching was nice, didn't matter how weird it was. It was like Kanda's sensitive ankle, that was very weird too, so there.

He brushed his foot over said ankle and Kanda made a contented sound that was a bit like a purr too.

"My Yu-chan~" he chirped.

"...che."


End file.
